She Is New
by lifeisafairytail
Summary: <html><head></head>A young woman reads a fanfiction and her world changes, she meets another young woman, they become sisters. They join the guild and they make more friends. They laugh and they love and they cry and they mourn together. Megan Cathedral has a hole life put out for her and she learns to use it right with the right people./Don't judge this is my first fanfiction Nalu OC laxus OC OC</html>


Waking with a start, I see myself in the mirror, Short dark golden blond hair, dark brown eyes and a blue sports bra and leggings on, I see pale skin and short legs. I stand up and see that I have short legs, below me are some light blue slippers that look way to big for my feel. Looking around the room I see Shredded curtains, a small bed and a worn down dresser. The closet is really messy and the shoes are scattered all around the room.

_Who am I?_ I ask myself, _Ohhhh, that's right. My name is Megan Cathedral, I am 16 and I live in Sherwood Oregon. _Well then, now that we have that settled. I see that #1 I have to clean my room, #2 My dog ran sacked my garbage and now I have to clean that up, #3 ITS THE WEEKEND!. This weekend I was planning to do nothing but eat sleep and read fairytail fanfiction, and possible watch fairytail. I love fairytail, the show.

I walk to my shower and undress myself, turning on the water, I look at my self in the mirror. I have a small figure, not that much but its definitely there. I step into the shower, the waters just the right temp. Its takes me 15 minutes to take a shower and another 10 minutes to dry off and dress up. It takes 5 minutes to do my hair and 30 minutes to make and eat breakfast. All in all it was an hour long get up.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and a bag of chips from the cubberds, I take notice of a note on the counter from my parents saying that my dad is on another business trip and my mom is of an a woman's retreat for the weekend and the rest of next week, I am glad its summer because I would not have been able to wake up in the morning. I walked back up to my room and sat down on my bed. I set up my food and drinks. I logged on to my computer and quickly went online to a fanfiction website.

I usually went on to one fanfiction website at a time. Right now I was just looking around for a good read. Scrolling through the list of stories, one catches my eye. It was about lucy dieing and then being reborn, all that plus drama. I started to read it and got distracted by a bright flashy thingy. It announced that if you clicked the banner It would transport you to the land of anima, In the land of fairytail. At first I thought it was a sham, but then it had some bar code that said if you type this in the web address bow than it would take you to another web site that would give you the details.

I did just so. The web site was will organized and had a lot of info on it. The one thing that caught my eye was the " CLICK HERE TO BE TELEPORTED" sign. I shuffed my small but out of me chair and walked to collect my phone and Music Ipod. I sat back down on the old squeaky chair, I clicked on the banner and nothing happend. " I told you," I mumbled under my breath. Then with a slow descending darkness I blacked out

* * *

><p>I woke up to a dark and dusty old alleyway. It looked to be part of an older part of a town. Looking down at my hands, they look so perfect. A normal pail, my nail where perfectly done with a light blue. My clothes where, My shirt was tight and blue, It was blue and pink stripped. My pants were like the tight yoga leggings. These were the clothes I was wearing at my house. My hair was now exactly the way I wished it was, It was a dark purple with light purple high lights, same shape and size as my other hair dew.<p>

There was a broken mirror sitting up against the wall, in the mirror there was a tall woman, she had all the right curves in all the right places. she looked a lot like me, in fact she was me. I was an anime character.

Aside from the fact that I was now animated, where was I. _Ohh now I remember, I was teleported to the land of fiore. I wonder how long I am going to be in here for. _just as I thought that, a voice said to me, "You have a total of 1 year in the land of fiore. In real life time it is only a week. You get 5 lives in the show. When all the lives are gone then you are automatically transported back to the human world." It said. " You also have started with a purse, inside it is 100,00 jewels that you're free to spend on anything you want. You are given an unlimited amount of magic power, also you can chose 1 power, once you chose you may not change your magic. Be careful and good luck."

Well, time to get going. My first move is to find a place to stay, but to do so I need to find my placings. Walking out into the crowded streets, it seemed to be about noon out and saturday, it looked to be having saturday market going on. Looking up I see the big church in the middle of town. " I suppose that if I make my way there I can find my way to fairy tail and a house.

* * *

><p>Timeskip 3 hours<p>

Ok so am in front of the big church and, I think I know where am. Turning around, see a girl surrounded by thugs, I could not see her face so I just ran up and stood right in front of her like a shield. " look men, we have another one." They then closed on around me and that other woman. " Sorry boys to shatter your dreams, but I dont think so." I said. Right then and there I knew what I wanted my power to be. "** gods light bomb**!" There was small flash of light and when I looked up, everyone except the woman was on the ground unconscious. I had chosen to be a light god slayer. "Well, that worked better than I thought It would."

I turned around and saw that that woman was no older than I was, she was just as tall as I and she wore a similar outfit except that her shirt was different, she also wore a hoodie tied around her waist, she looked scared and lost. "ummm are you okay?" I asked. She shyly nodded her head. "thanks for saving me, my name is Rachel Mall" She said faintly, "hello Rachel, I'm Megan Cathedral. Do you live here?"I asked with gentleness. " No I don't, In fact I don't live in this world," she said. "Same here, I was reading a fanfiction wed site on earth, and I teleported here, did you do the same thing?" I asked. "You did that too?!" I am not alone now." She exclaimed. " I was just on my way to fairytail wanna come with?" I asked, "ya sure, but first how did you know what power to chose?" she wondered. "ummm well I don't know, I guess it just came to me. Alright now is the fun part, we get to get a house, I hope its ok if we share a place, I don't want to be alone" I said. " Yup thats just fine with me, I was actually hoping the same thing."

We started to walk together and soon ended up talking a lot. It turns out we like a lot of the same things. We both like fairytail, we are both in the marching band and we both play trumpet, we also like in the same state. We both like to write and we are both single pringles. By the time it was almost dinner time we were like sisters. " Hay I am hungry, wanna get something to eat?" rachel asked. Just as she mentioned it my stomach growled, We both laughed at this. " I guess so"

We stopped at a good looking cafe, we both did not want to spend to much. After we ate, we set out to find a home. About 10 minutes later we found one that looked a lot like lucys. It was only fifty thousand a month so we could both afford it easlly. Since we both didn't have much we decided to sleep and them in the morning we could go and get all cozy in our new home. "Good night Megan," rachel said. " Good night Rachel, have good dreams tonight"

**So how did you like my first chapter. Its also my first fanfiction, don't judge. Please leave a comment, and please, if you have nothing good to say don't say anything at all, this doesn't just go for me either, be nice to all of the other fantastic writers well. Any way, I love you all for reading, and thanks.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
